


Sanvers One Shots

by 24kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24kriegs/pseuds/24kriegs
Summary: Collection of one shots - contents will vary but I'll put appropriate trigger warnings in the notes if any apply





	1. Rough Day

“Finally! You’re home.” Alex calls out upon hearing the front door open, Maggie was over an hour late and hadn’t responded to any of the other woman’s texts.

“It’s good to see you too, Danvers.” Maggie says sarcastically before kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat. “What's the plan for tonight then? A takeout and movie? Maybe followed by a bubble bath?” she asks after softly kissing Alex hello. 

“Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go out?"

“Really?” Maggie sighs walking off into the kitchen and pouring herself a large glass of red wine before leaning against the counter and sipping from the glass. 

“The guys are meeting up for a few drinks, I thought it’d be nice for us to go and see them. I thought you’d be really up for that.” Alex explains. 

“We’ve only just seen them."

“It’s been ages, Mags.” Alex tries to argue. Maggie takes a large drink from her glass before responding.

“Actually, Kara practically lives here and the others were all here at various times last week.” Maggie deadpans, staring into her wine glass. 

“Fine. It’s been ages since the gang was together.” 

“Look, Alex, if you wanna go out then be my guest. I honestly just want to have a relaxed evening after today.” 

“Was work that bad?” She nods softly, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. 

“There are some seriously messed up people in National City.” she mumbles, making her way over to the couch and sitting down. “You didn’t hear?”

“No, but I was training newbies today so I wasn’t really around.” Maggie nods slowly, avoiding her girlfriend's worried gaze from across the room. 

“Look,” Maggie shrugs “it was just a tough day.” 

“I’m sorry, Maggie.” Maggie just nods again and sinks into the couch. “I meant it you know. If you want to go out and see everyone, that’s okay. I don’t want to stop you  
having fun. I just really want to just relax and have an early night.” There’s a short moment of silence between the two. 

“Maggie Sawyer, I would be honoured to order some food, put on a movie and spend the night with you in my arms.” Alex moves across the room as she speaks until she’s stood in front of her girlfriend.

“Can I get my bath too?” Maggie looks up with a hopeful look on her face.

“You stay here and finish your drink and I’ll go run you that bath.” Alex places a hand on Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie’s free hand moves to her girlfriend's leg.

“Are you sure, babe? I don’t want to be the reason you don’t get to hang out with your friends.” Her head drops once again, along with her hand from Alex’s leg. 

“They’re our friends and there will be other nights to see them.” Alex replies confidently, allowing Maggie to feel better about not wanting to go out. 

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now relax!” Alex leaves Maggie on the sofa with a soft squeeze of her shoulder and kiss on the top of her head. She heads into the bathroom to run the other woman a bath. She adds some bubble bath mix and lights the cinnamon candle the couple have in their room and places it next to the sink. She pulls out her phone and fires off a text to Kara to let her know that the pair won’t be joining them tonight whilst she waits for the tub to fill. Once it does, Alex heads back out. Peering around the corner of the doorframe she can see a much more relaxed Maggie, who’s calmly scrolling on her phone with an empty wine glass on the table in front of her. “All ready when you are, babe.” Maggie diverts her attention to Alex who clocks the sleepy look on her face. She smiles, drops her phone onto the sofa and slowly gets up and makes her way towards her girlfriend.

“You’re the best.” she mumbles before pressing a soft, slow kiss on her lips. 

“More wine m’lady?”

“You read my mind.” she walks past Alex and disappears into the bathroom. “Although, I do think I’m going to need food soon or I’m going to end up quite drunk!”

“Get in the bath and decide what you want to order. I’m going to get you that drink.” Alex heads back out to the living area and grabs her glass. She pours the smaller woman a small glass of wine and grabs herself a beer from the fridge. She makes her way back to the bathroom, using the neck of her beer to knock on the door as she can hear the water moving. 

“You don’t have to knock, Danvers. You’ve seen me naked before.” Maggie replies softly.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve privacy.” Alex states, pushing the door open gently. “Is the water okay?” Maggie takes the wine glass from her and nods,

“It’s perfect, thank you.” She sinks a little lower into the tub, the water coming up to her chin. Alex twists the top off her beer and takes a swig. “I thought we could just do pizza. Low maintenance.”

“That’s good with me. Want the usual?”

“Yeah, please.”

 

Alex left her girlfriend to soak in the bubbles and went to set up their lounge area ready for a movie night. She moved the coffee table to the side and pushed the footrest in front of the sofa instead. Then she headed into the spare room and grabbed the duvet and a couple of cushions and took them to the sofa. Next, she got changed into some sweats and replied to Kara’s text. When she heard Maggie get out of the bath, she headed back into the lounge and ordered the pizza. Knowing Maggie would be likely to reappear any moment now, she grabbed some sauces and put them on the coffee table. Then she put some music on low and switched on the fairy lights the couple had strung around the room the week before. Alex sat on the duvet covered footstool and finished her beer whilst she waited.

Sure enough, a pyjama clad Maggie appeared in the doorway and began to slowly sway her hips and she made her way over to the sofa. “I like this song.”

“I know.” Alex smiles remembering the first time Maggie played it for her, they were at a bar and the redhead had spotted a jukebox but couldn’t decide what she wanted to pick. So instead she asked Maggie to pick, who was all too happy once she realised this song was on the list. She proceeded to sing and sway along with the song from the confines of their booth. It was the first time Alex really saw Maggie let go. 

Maggie slumped down on the sofa, pulling the duvet around her.

“Pizza is on the way, so pick a film or whatever you want to watch.” Alex says moving into the kitchen area. “Another drink?”

“A beer would be great, thanks, babe.” Alex makes her way to the fridge, pulls out the rest of the six pack and heads back to the sofa. Taking two from the pack she kneels onto the footrest passing one to Maggie before moving next to her on the couch. Maggie is still searching Netflix for a film to watch, being unusually indecisive.

“Do you wanna talk about your day?” Alex asks hesitantly. 

“Uh, it’s weird.” Alex shifts to look at her girlfriend. “It was a good day for the force but the shit we saw today...” Maggie closes her eyes until she feels Alex’s hand on hers. 

“It’s just hard to fathom that people can do such horrible things to another person, you know?”

“I do. And I’m sorry you have to deal with people like that.”

“It’s the job. You get it, you’ve been there. It’s just what we do. Thankfully there’s more good than bad people in the world, we just don’t get the pleasure of meeting all the good ones.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Maggie doesn’t reply for a while, still scrolling through film choices with the hand that isn’t holding her girlfriends. 

“I’m grateful that you understand this stuff. That you can deal with my moods and things.”

“Of course, Mags. Even if I don’t understand sometimes, it’s not going to stop me being here for you or trying to help you. You’re stuck with me.”

“I really am, aren’t I?” Maggie smiles. 

“Yep!” Alex replies playfully kissing her cheek before Maggie pulls her in for a proper kiss. The pair breaks apart, still holding hands. 

“Okay, I can’t decide. You’re the tie-break but don’t judge me.”

“What’s the options?”

“The Incredibles, Mary Poppins and Mrs Doubtfire.”

“That’s a hard choice.” Maggie just nods, looking at Alex expectantly. “Well you know the night is still young, maybe we can watch them all? We can move to the bed later or just sleep out here tonight?”

“It is pretty comfy.” Maggie reasons. 

“So, which first?” Maggie is about to answer when there's a knock at the door. “Ah, food!” Alex jumps up and grabs her wallet from the coffee table and answers the door to the delivery girl. Maggie lines up The Incredibles ready to play upon her girlfriends return to the spot next to her. The door closes and Alex returns, pizza box in hands. Maggie pulls back the duvet for Alex to sit and the pair begin to eat and watch the film.  
They spend the rest of the night cuddling, laughing and chatting with films playing in the background until they eventually fall sleep in the middle of their cosy, safe living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is unbeta'd so I hope it wasn't too bad. It's the first thing I've written in a very long time but this is something I want to get back into. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll be posting more soon!


	2. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around 2x08.

Detective Maggie Sawyer had had the day from hell and wanted nothing more than a quick, quiet drink, followed by her bed. Nothing puts life into perspective quite like a near death experience and she’d been questioning a lot of things since she had been rescued by her friend, Alex Danvers and her team of DEO agents. And so she got herself a beer and found a booth at the back of the bar.

“Hey. I heard what happened today. You doing okay?”

“Darla, hi. Yeah, I’m good. Just another day on the job, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Darla replies, referring to the nights Maggie would come home covered in bruises from alien attacks. “I saw you come in and put an order of nachos in for you. Look, I know you’re not okay but I know it’s not related to the, you know, incident? So maybe just do what you need to do in order to be happy, okay?”

“Right, telepathic powers.” Maggie nods defeatedly. “I’m okay, honestly. How much do I owe you?”

“On the house.” Darla drops the subject, knowing that it’s not her place anymore.

“Thanks, Darla. I appreciate it.” Maggie smiles as the Roltikkon walks away.

The nachos arrive soon after her brief conversation with Darla and she tucks in, not realising how hungry she really was. Maggie ordered another beer and decided to waste a little more time before heading home. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sat there, but her phone was about to die. Maggie locked it in an attempt to preserve the small amount that was left and tuned back into the hustle of the bar, it was much busier than when she had arrived. She finishes her beer and begins to rip up the label, contemplating leaving and getting to her bed. Her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“I think your girl could use some help.” Darla says as she collects the empties from the table next to Maggie’s. Maggie looks up, realising Darla was talking to her. She scans the bar to work out who she’s talking about. She quickly spots the red-haired woman sat at the bar, slamming what Maggie assumes is tequila, judging by the salt and limes that remained untouched. Maggie wasn’t sure how long she’d been sat in her booth but she knew Alex wasn’t there when she arrived and judging by the state of the redhead, she’d been there far longer than she’d intended.

“We’re just friends.” Maggie states as she abandons her booth to check on the woman. “Danvers, hey!” Maggie sits on the stool next to her, trying her best to be cheery.

“Detective.” Alex raises her shot glass towards Maggie before throwing back the shot.

“You good there?” Maggie asks.

“Never better.” Alex throws a sloppy thumbs up before letting her fist fall onto the bar, doing the worst impression of someone who was okay.

“As the person who nearly died, I think I’m the one who’s supposed to be drinking like this.” Maggie attempts to lighten the mood

“It might be hard to believe but you don’t have a monopoly on being upset, Maggie.” Alex snipes before signalling to Darla for another drink.

“Actually, I think you’ve had enough. Darla, can I close out her tab please?”

“Sure thing.” Maggie pays Alex’s tab and walks her out to her car after persuading Alex to let her drive her home. Maggie had never been happier that she chose to leave her bike at home this morning.

“In you get.” Maggie instructs Alex as she holds the passenger door open for her. Alex clumsily gets into the car and Maggie shuts the door before walking round to the other side of the car and getting in. “Your place or Kara’s?”

“Mine. Don’t involve Kara.”

“Okay. Buckle up, if you think you’re gonna throw up please tell me.” She waits for Alex to put her belt on and then drives away with the radio playing in the background.

 

———

 

Maggie manages to open Alex’s front door and the pair stumble in.

“Okay, come on.” Maggie instructs, trying to get Alex to sit at the counter in the kitchen. Eventually, Alex manages to balance herself on the stool and Maggie begins to open cupboard doors, searching for a fresh glass. She finds where Alex keeps the glasses and turns back to the woman, who’s unscrewing a bottle of bourbon that Maggie hadn’t noticed. “Woah. Alex. Stop. Put it down. You’re not going to find your answers at the bottom of the bottle.” She takes the bottle away from Alex and fills the glass with water. “Drink this.” She instructs, placing the water in front of her. Maggie sits on the stool next to Alex and waits for her to drink some of the water.

“Why are you still here?” Alex snips.

“You don’t seem okay, that’s why.”

“Why do you even care?”

“I just do Alex.” Alex’s head drops and Maggie starts to wonder if she’s made the wrong call, but it’s a fleeting thought when she sees the tears beginning to well in Alex’s eyes.

“Hey. I’m here. You can tell me anything.” Alex blinks as the tears begin to fall. “Alex, look at me.” Maggie gently places her hand on Alex’s thigh and she eventually looks up and meets Maggie’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You.” She sniffles. Maggie feels an ache in her heart, a pain she’d not felt for a long time. She takes a short moment to compose herself, unsure of what was coming next. Maggie couldn’t bear the thought of upsetting anyone, let alone Alex.

“Alex, talk to me. Have I done something?” Maggie says in a small voice. Alex finishes her glass of water and slides the glass between her hands as if she was preparing her answer.

“My whole life has been about being perfect.” Alex breaks the silence. “Perfect grades, perfect job, perfect sister, taking care of Kara.” she lists before letting out a large sigh. “But the one part of my life that I’ve never been able to make perfect was dating. I just, uh, never really liked it. I-I don’t know, I mean I tried- I got asked out, I just-, I never liked…being intimate. I just- I don’t know. I just thought that was just the way I was built, you know? Just not my thing. I never… I never thought that it was because of the other… maybe, I mean, I don’t know. But now I just can’t stop thinking.” She trails off and returns to playing with the glass.

“You don’t need to be perfect, you just need to be you, Alex. That’s all anybody ever needs for you, just be authentically you.” Maggie says softly but just receives a hard glare from Alex and decides to stop talking.

“You don’t like me. You made me think that if I came out to Kara, I would get to be happy. But all I am is sad… and terrified because I’m no longer sure of anything.”

“One way or another, you will get to be happy Alex, you have to trust that. But that’s on me.” Maggie sighs and takes hold of Alex’s hand. “Alex, I was so stupid. I thought that- and I guess I was kinda right- that you came out for me. And that scared me. But life is too short. I almost died.”

“Uh yeah, I would not have let that happen.” Alex removes her hand from Maggie’s grasp and runs her hands through her hair before leaning both elbows on the counter in front of her.

“Wait, I know that but um, it got me thinking. We should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And I really just…” Maggie trails off as Alex sit back and turns to face her. Maggie puts her hand on Alex’s knee and gives it a gentle squeeze, maintaining eye contact until she begins to speak. “I want to kiss you.” She says softly, looking everywhere but at Alex. She hasn’t felt this vulnerable in a long time, not even when she was about to die just hours earlier.

“So you’re saying you like me?” Alex smiles whilst Maggie rolls her eyes before finally looking at the drunk woman opposite.

“Yeah, I do. But maybe we should be having this conversation when you’re sober.”

“Maybe. But I want to kiss you too.”

“You do?” Alex laughs inwardly and moves a little closer to Maggie.

"Of course."

Maggie is a little taken aback, she finds it hard to believe that this strong and intelligent woman would like her like that. Especially after everything Alex had just unloaded about her. And yet, she resists. Refusing to give in to the tension and the want to kiss the woman in front of her, reminding herself repeatedly of how drunk Alex was. Instead, she helps Alex to bed and leaves her some painkillers and a glass of water next to a note, asking Alex to text her in the morning so they could get together for a chat. Maggie left the apartment after Alex had promptly fallen asleep and drove home, never losing the smile on her face. Boy, she was happy.


End file.
